Riza Wildman
R'iza Wildman' (リザ·ワイルドマン, R''iza Wairudoman''), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the Princess Resurrection series. She is a teenage tomboyish half-human and half-werewolf girl who has both a werewolf father Volg Wildman, and a human mother. She at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime when she learns what really happened. In order to find who in the Royalty tricked her brother, she stays with and become the servant of the Hime. Being of mixed blood, her strength can't compare to that of a pure breed, though she is still physically way stronger than a normal human. Her werewolf blood also gives her heightened senses of hearing and smell. Riza appears to have romantic feelings for Hiro. It was revealed that Liza is a virgin in her conversation with Reiri. She particularly enjoys fast vehicles, much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along. "I am Riza Wildman, daughter of the great warrior, Volg Wildman!" :—Riza Wildman' recurring catchphrase. Appearance & Biography Biography Appearance Riza is 16 years old, a year younger than Princess. She has short, bright red hair and the golden eyes of the pure breed werewolves. She wears cargo pants (green in anime), military boots, and a fitting short black top that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers her breasts while revealing her midriff belly, and toned abs. She has slightly tanned skin. She has sharp teeth canines, though not as prominent as the fangs of a vampire. Being of mixed blood, she can't transform her full body like a pure breed, but can transform her ears (she spouts them in anime while retaining her human ears) and arms up to the elbow (Hiro and several others have noticed that her paws are "squishy", much to her embarrassment). During a full moon, she has slit pupils and receives a huge power-up. Riza also appears to be kind of hot. She is also known as a tomboy. * Hair Color: Bright Red * Skin Color: Slightly Tan * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 16 (current timeline), 19 to 20 (alternate timeline) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Manga and OVA File:Riza---Pincess-Resurrection-OVA-25955391571.jpg|thumb|Riza in the OVA. Anime File:Riza_wildman_vore_ambushed_by_shark.png|Liza about to be swallowed by the shark. File:Riza_wildman_vore_eaten.png|Liza is eaten. File:Riza_wildman_vore_inside_stomach.png|Liza inside the shark's stomach. File:Riza_Wildman_Princess_Resurrection_18_3.png| File:Riza_wildman_3996150346_68f93260f2_b.png|Liza sleeping in nude. Video Clips File:Hiro is a lucky guy.| File:Dream vore| Background Personality She is a rash, short-tempered, tomboyish, headstrong, tough, flirtatious, carless, and physical girl. Although being smarter than pure-blood werewolves due to her mind being more human, she isn't good at using tactics. In battle she always charges in head-on and tries to power through everything through physical strength. Because she is part of a honorable werewolf clan she dislikes using weapons, sneak attacks and insists on facing her enemies in a certain duel-like fashion, when fighting other werewolves she first states her and her father's full name and expects her opponent to do the same. Riza is a very tenacious fighter, as she never retreats from a fight no matter how strong her opponent is, for she claim that retreating would be "cowardly and honorless". She enjoys fast vehicles (much to Hiro's dismay) and is also easily annoyed by Reiri. She is very proud of her clan and her status as a werewolf warrior. Riza is not embarassed easily, as she has no problem being half-naked in front of everyone after Hiro accidentally removed her panties. She however, gets flustered (and irritated) when people (usually, and especially Reiri) talks to her about Hiro and when Reiri uses him to tease her, suggesting that she is also emotional, compassionate at times, and has a soft spot for him. Relationships Hime She initially believes that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime after learning of what really happened that night. In order to find who was responsible for the death of her brother, she stays with Hime. Riza is often annoyed by Hime's snide remarks whenever she makes a mistake, but is still loyal to her and Hime pays an equal amount of respect to her werewolf ally. Riza's relationship with Hime is kind of like a love/hate relationship. They sometimes get along and sometimes they don't. However, ever since Riza has been living with Hime, she has been treating Riza like a sevant even though Riza always says "I'm not your servant!" but she is sometimes there for Hime. She also have reason why she keep accompany Hime's side. She want to take revenge for her brother's death so in order to find the culprit he must follow Hime. Hiro Hiyorimi When they first met Riza saw Hiro as a good person when he tried to save a puppy and she has liked him ever since. But sometimes she can be very cold on Hiro. There are times where Riza doesn't want to be bothered with Hiro, like sometimes when Hiro is in danger she is to busy eating to do anything so Hime would have to force her to go save Hiro. However, even though Riza is sometime cruel to Hiro she still has deep feelings for him. She also showing a bit jealousy when Reiri is teasing Hiro. She seems have a romantic feelings to Hiro. Reiri Kamura She and Reiri have like a sister relationship, and like sisters they don't get along with each other until later on. Since their reluctant cooperation to defeat Kiniski, their relationship has been gradually improving. Reiri still calls her "bitch" and "dog" occasionally though. They've both saved each other many times in the story, from Riza saving Reiri from drowning and Reiri saving Riza from Salieri. They always teasing and fighting each other but despite of their differences when it comes in problems the two of them is working together that showing the hidden bond between them. Reiri and Riza both don't admit they like each other. Lobo Wildman Lobo is Riza's brother, whom she cared deeply about. She was the reason why he has to betray Hime, since her life will be endangered if he refuses. His death caused her to seek out Hime and, because she thought Hime murdered him, tries to avenge his death. Flandre Riza and Flandre are often seen fighting against whatever creature(s) that are attacking the mansion. Riza (along with Hiro) is often tasked with hauling a powerless Flandre a long way back to the mansion, something she greatly detests. Sawawa Hiyorimi She loves Sawawa's cooking, especially curry, and Sawawa seems to enjoy making meals for her everytime she asks for it. Other than that they shared little interactions with one another. Volg Wildman Volg was Riza's and Lobo's Father. She admires her father greatly and takes pride in fighting in his name. Keziah Bold Keziah and Volg were once comrades in battle, and he encountered the latter's daughter during the ghost ship chapter. Keziah often said that the next time they meet will be on a battlefield, though they never really fought each other, instead they treat each other like good friends. Keziah scolds her constantly for working together with Reiri, who is a natural enemy of the werewolves. Friends/Allies * Lillianne von Phoenix * Flandre * Hiro Hiyorimi * Sawawa Hiyorimi * Sherwood von Phoenix Family * Volg Wildman (father, deceased) * Lobo Wildman (older half-brother, deceased) * Unnamed human mother Neutral * Keziah Bold Rivals * Reiri Kamura Enemies Powers & Abilities Although she is a half-breed, she's still significantly stronger than an average human, being able to lift a truck with ease. Although physically weak compared to pure-blood werewolves, she had defeated many pure-blood opponents throughout the series. The reason behind that is often credited to her having more fighting experience and the fact that her brain is more "human" and can thus learn things quicker. Like pure-blood werewolves, she has heightened hearing and sense of smell. It appears that for her to activate her hearing, she has to transform (Manga or OVA) or sprout out (Anime) her werewolf ears on top of her head. So far she is shown to be invincible (or at least much more resilient) under a full moon. Powers Abilities * Arms: By transforming her arms into a big, white wolf paws with five fingers, she fights her enemies in a close combat. * Speed: When in come in speed Riza is the one of the bests, she using it as an advantage to her enemy. * Full Moon Boost: When the moon is in full form her werewolf abilities will increase. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History The fact that Volg had a daughter with a human is well known among the werewolves, though many don't know Riza's identity until she states her name. Growing up under the great warrior Volg Wildman, Riza took pride in being a werewolf warrior herself. She was very close to her brother and grew to become very proud of her family. However, she lost all her relatives and the only one left is her brother Lobo Wildman but later die in order to protect her. Synopsis ''Princess Resurrection'' Manga and OVA Plot Anime Riza was searching someone with a motor bike she went to Sasanaki to find the culprit of his brother death. In the road she see a truck moving backwards and see that no one inside on that truck. She heard someone into the back of the truck and see Hiro trap. Riza say to Hiro that he can dodge it easily and when she discover that Hiro save the puppy she decide to help him. When Riza want to call an ambulance Hiro stop her and see that his wounds is healing knowing that he was a blood warrior she ask Hiro where is his master and say do not interfere. With the motor bike she crush into the windows and challenge Hime to a duel. Riza introduce herself as the sister of Lobo the one that Hime kill, the fight start between Riza and Hime and suddenly Hiro arrive and try to stop her but she was to strop for Hiro so Flandre joined the action with a truck and crush into the walls. Riza get her bike and the chase begin. And finally she was corner by Hime and still want to fight so she get the truck upside down causing Hime to fell and when she got the opertunity to kill Hime, Hiro stop her. Hime tell to her the truth behind what happened to Lobo and knowing that Hime is attacked by lobo for a reason, and die with honor. After that she see his brother grave. While in the grave Hiro came and hug her causing her to blush and Hiro ask her if she can take him to Hime, Riza punch him and then walk away. Riza was in front of the house like she was looking for someone and then Hiro came and ask her if she was looking for hime. At first she denying it but later she admit it when suddenly she hear a car coming and she see Hime is in that car. She follow the car and after of long chase they arrive at the cabin Hime's vacation house. When Riza want to tell Hime something Hime said that she will let her use the jet-ski to have fun. Riza and Hiro take a walk in the forest and Riza tell Hiro that she want to talk to Hime. In the night Riza seen in the bath thinking something that she really want to tell. After bathing she tell Hime that they surrounded she sense the enemies and suddenly the cabin shake and moving down the lake. When they get out of the water and seeing Flandre sinking, Hime order them to get the Duck Boat, together with hiro they start pedaling and the enemies follow them reveals that they are fishmans. When they got away they see the place were the fishmans living and they are surrounded by thousands of them. While tied up they hear the conversation of the chief of the Fishmans and Hime talking about Immortality when suddenly a giant fishman come saying that Hime is a liar. When they decided to take a fight she tell Hime that she will take care of everything replacing Hime 's position to fight. They start the fight the giant take the first blow to Riza, but Riza dodge it and punch the giant to the stomach causing the fishman loose his balance and fell down. But the giant stand up like the punch is nothing, grabbing riza and send her flying. Riza crush into a house in pain and when she see the full moon she get up and back to the battle. When she see the giant she say '' Your zipper unzipped '' and find the oppurtunity to punch the giant. When the giant is down she was seen sitting in him with the moon in her back and when she smile she follow it by punching him like a punching bag. After the fight she tell Hime that she want to find the real culprit of her brother's death by being side with Hime. And Hime agreed. When they will go home the giant try to give riza a rose flower and she refuse to take it, and then they go home. In the last scene, she inviting hiro to eat and when Hiro refuse she forced Hiro to come with her. In the kitchen, Riza seen eating when suddenly Hime went to her and ask her to follow Hiro, but she refused because she was eating. After that, she run to the school and smell something. She smell a vampire she rush to the school worried about Hiro. When she arrive, it was too late the vampire (Later known as Reiri) already bite Hiro and turn him into a low class vampire. She pissed when Reiri insult her, transform her hand and attack her. She try to stop Hiro to go home, but stop her by using familiar bats. When Reiri is going to the mansion, she manage to grab her while flying. Later, she was seen beat up and hanging in the tree, call Hime and say that she was defeated. After the fight, she and Flandre watching Hime giving Hiro the royal blood. In the last scene, Riza seen sitting on the branch of the tree and say "Losers" to the student boys. While Hime is drinking her tea, Riza is doing a push ups when suddenly Hiro came and when she hear the name Sherwood she jump and attack Sherwood accusing that she is the one who set up Lobo. When she is going to punch Sherwood she was stop by Francesca and easily throw her and land to Hiro. She get up and ready to attack again but Flandre stop her and see Flandre throw by Francesca. While Hime and Sherwood talking she was seen walking back and fort. And when Hiro ask her a question she yell at Hiro. In the morning she was seen sleeping. When the house is moving she go to Hime and say that its an earthquake but Hime say its not and suddenly some vines break trough the windows. Riza was caught by the vines and its seems that she cant get out and Hime went to her with a chainsaw, Hime cut the vines all over her and ask Hime if she do it by purpose. When the vines get off she attack triffid and hold triffids mouth. In the forest she was seen watching Sherwood chase by Triffid. Riza went to the living room and ask Sawawa to prepare her meal and suddenly he notice that Hiro is missing. When she hear that Hiro's royal blood will run out soon she tell hime that find Hiro quickly. In their way, she smell a vampire and see Reiri. She seem pissed when Reiri mock her, and ask Reiri what she doing in their way. When she hear that Hiro is in the Sasanagi hospital, she run straight to the hospital. When she arrive at the hospital, a group of nurses blocking her way and it seems want to fight her. When Hime and Flandre discover where is hiro she join hime while punching some nurses in their way. After Hime defeated Housei she was seen watching hime giving hiro the royal blood. In the last scene Hime order her and Hiro to pull flandre back home. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues * In the English adaptation, her name is spelled "Liza Wildman". Theme songs See also Etymology External links Trivia * Riza is the only member of the Wildman family whose first name does not mean wolf, or has anything to do with it. * Riza's voice actress, Yuko Kaida, is known for her role as Shimei Ryomou in Ikki Tousen. Her OVA voice actress, Eri Kitamura is also famous for voicing Sayaka Miki in the Madoka Magica series. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Girls